


Live like there's no tomorrow (cause we're the afterlife)

by orphan_account



Series: You hate your pulse (because it thinks you're still alive) [6]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Post-Movie, Team Bonding, toasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro makes a toast a year after defeating Callaghan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live like there's no tomorrow (cause we're the afterlife)

**Author's Note:**

> I have school tomorrow so I will not write all night again. I plan to update soon, so enjoy.
> 
> Title is from "afterlife" by Ingrid Michaelson.

"We should make a toast." Honey offers.

"To being superheroes!" Fred yells jumping up.

"She meant Hiro, stupid." GoGo says punching Fred in the side.

One year ago today, they beat Callaghan and saved Abigail. He had also lost Baymax today, he knew friend was fine but it still hurt to think about, so he decided not to, instead he looked to his friends now seated around him.

Hiro raises his glass. "To Tadashi." There was no explanation needed. The other raised their glasses and repeated his words. They knew all of this was because of him, was for him.

**Author's Note:**

> It is really hard to write more than two characters in 100 words, it doesn't even say Wasabi's name but he is there, I promise.


End file.
